


symmetry.

by collie



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/pseuds/collie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	symmetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 02 March 2005.
> 
> This story is composed of several drabbles, which is why the formatting is odd. I challenged myself to write a series of drabbles from different prompts from different people and to try and make a cohesive story out of them.

**sym·me·try**  
 _n._  
Exact correspondence of form and constituent configuration on opposite sides of a dividing line.

  
**I.**

He enjoyed watching John Constantine. Inner struggle amused him. Why he would not just give in to his desires... Balthazar could not comprehend humans. Given free will, yet clung desperately to these morals. Pitiful. The blonde on his lap was throbbing, mewling as he worked his hand between her thighs. Cigarette smoke swirled around his head like some obscene halo as he watched Constantine wind his way toward Midnite's office.

"Time to turn up the bass," he whispered. The girl shuddered; slumping down, and he wiped his hand on her skirt before dropping her to the ground, following his boy.

  
**II.**

Midnite knew arrogance. He had it in spades. His neutrality was borne not of balance, but of weights and measures. Favors. What was owed. Balthazar owed him.

"I need more time," the demon simpered, wearing self-importance as well as that pinstriped suit he skinned himself with. "Gabriel is _lagging_."

"Matters not to me," Midnite hissed softly, a heavy silver pen clenched between strong fingers. "So long as the deed is done _soon_. I won't be made out a liar."

Balthazar smirked, leaning forward. "You play a dangerous game. I _do_ hope you buy out... in the end."

Papa Midnite frowned.

  
**III.**

Watcher. _Take a look around_.

Pathetic creatures they were. This angel of compassion masquerading as a clerk. Balthazar licked his teeth, wrapping nimble fingers around the creature's deceptively delicate throat, slamming him against the hard brick outside of Midnite's. "Pretty voyeur," he whispered, running the edge of his smooth, dirty coin down the angel's face, tongue sliding close behind as the flesh welled and burned.

The seraphim hissed softly, eyes glinting as he stared hard at Balthazar. "Take heed, demon," he said quietly, as John Constantine stepped lightly onto the sidewalk. "We are not the only ones watching you."

  
**IV.**

The broken angel was startled, then, wide eyes jerking in mortal sockets; instincts flaring. Instincts? Fear. He felt his breath escape.

Balthazar stood at the edge of the pool, sneer contemptuous. "You did well enough," he said loftily. "A pity we must fall, though, before we can fly."

Gabriel's eyes flashed. "Fallen or not, you are still beneath me." _Sodden clothing clinging to this mortal frame. Blood red from my mouth, staining a blossom on the fabric._

"I can live with that," he purred, smile sharp. _Taste of copper. A bright pain on my lips, my mouth, coupled with his._

  
**V.**

"Forgive me."

John whirled on Gabriel, eyes heated. " _You're_ asking _me_ for redemption?" he growled. "After you let him kill-"

"To forgive is divine, John," Gabriel interrupted; cautious smile playing on his lips. "I feel I have paid justly enough."

John stared blankly at the fallen angel, balling up his hand. "Yeah? Feel _this_."

Gabriel fell to the ground, pain blossoming in his jaw again. "Give me a _break_ , John!" he called out, listening to John's footsteps move further away.

"Give me back Chas," Gabriel heard whispered as John left the bowling alley, walking up the stairs to his home.


End file.
